


deep

by homosexualhitoka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little bit of plot, Aftercare, Aged up characters, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Collars, Dom/sub, Fluff, Handcuffs, Light bondage i guess, M/M, Mostly Pwp, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, Subspace, light petplay?, ooc probably, typing in tags is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualhitoka/pseuds/homosexualhitoka
Summary: Tadashi was beautiful.Not that Kei was just realizing this, he'd known forever. He would have to have been oblivious or stupid to not see the beauty that Yamaguchi Tadashi held. Even when he was younger and all awkward movements and anxiety, he was beautiful in everything he did. The way he spoke, the way he moved, the way he showed emotion and affection, the way he existed...was breathtaking. It didn't matter what was going on. He was beautiful in any situation.





	deep

Tadashi was beautiful.

Not that Kei was just realizing this, he'd known forever. He would have to have been oblivious or stupid to not see the beauty that Yamaguchi Tadashi held. Even when he was younger and all awkward movements and anxiety, he was beautiful in everything he did. The way he spoke, the way he moved, the way he showed emotion and affection, the way he existed...was breathtaking. It didn't matter what was going on. He was beautiful in any situation.

Kei couldn't easily understand how he got so lucky. He knew himself and how he acted. Sure, now, as an adult, he acted differently, and less regrettably. He wasn't as closed off as before, wasn't as snarky, and standoffish, and well, mean. He was still as sarcastic as before and had a sharp tongue, but he found it a lot easier to allow people to get close to him. It was hard, harder than anything he'd ever done, changing. Since he had acted like that for so long, almost a decade, changing his thinking and behavior had been exhausting and challenging. It was grueling, with disappointing returns to insults and defending himself when anyone tried to do anything as nice as compliment him. But, he was where he was now. And that was what mattered. He had friends, close ones, ones that he trusted and didn't try to force away like he did before. And of course, he had a loving boyfriend who had stayed through the whole roller coaster.

Tadashi, who had known him since he was a child. Tadashi, who had been, and still was, quite sensitive, who was anxious about most things, even now, had been there before Kei was who he was once. Even Tadashi at times hadn't been spared from Kei’s quick insults and teasing remarks, often causing fights or breaks or, God forbid, Tadashi being hurt. He had stayed by his side, no matter how apathetic Kei had seemed. He would spend every day of his life hoping to make it up to him. Tadashi loved him unconditionally, and Kei could only hope doing the same in return would be enough to thank him.

Tadashi was beautiful in the way he loved him. The way he looked at him, the way we smiled at him, the way he said Kei’s name or how he used to say that silly nickname because Kei didn't want him to call him by his first name in public and because Tsukishima was a mouthful. The way he hummed while doing the dishes or folding laundry, the way he giggled and snickered after Kei told him a bad joke or said something salty, the way he'd chuckle at him and Kei would know that all of that beauty was reserved for him. His.

Even after all of those things, Kei thinks that Tadashi is the most beautiful now.

Tadashi was on all fours on the ground, on the floor of their apartment. He was completely nude, other than a thin, black collar on his neck and a black sleeping mask covering his eyes. Kei knew what they'd look like by now. His pupils would be dilated and the beginnings of fog would be visible on the edges. They wouldn't be completely open, no, just a little. They would be gorgeous to see. But this was pretty too. He liked seeing the deep, black fabric contrast with Tadashi’s tan, freckled skin. It was very aesthetically pleasing to say the least. Not to mention incredibly hot. His hands were cuffed together, just in order to keep him from fidgeting. Now he didn't have to think about it. It made things better for the both of them. For Tadashi, he didn't have to wonder what to do with his hands, and for Kei, it was another thing that made his pants feel a couple sizes too small.

The sleeping mask was rocky, at best. Sometimes it was good, and sometimes it was bad. It was relinquishing control and handing it to Kei, then trusting him to use it wisely. After years of this, Tadashi had no issue with giving up control. It was freeing, lifting weights off of his shoulders and letting him feel a lot lighter. He didn't need to feel anxious or anything negative, Kei had it all under control and it would all be fine. Tadashi could give it to him as easy as he would give him his keys or his glasses back after playing with them.

That wasn't it. It was throwing out eye contact of any type as well. Sometimes this was good, and sometimes it was bad. Tadashi was-and had been for as long as Kei could remember-insecure. It was better that it had been, but it was still certainly there. Maybe it was the anxiety, but Tadashi felt pretty terrible about himself. Kei hates whatever makes Tadashi this way and wishes he could help him, but most times, he can only hope that Tadashi will heal. He was also sensitive to what people said about him. This tended to get worse the deeper into subspace Tadashi was. Kei doled out compliments, like he always did, like he loved to do, and the brunet liked to be able to look up at him and know that he was being truthful. This took this comfort from him.

But Tadashi didn't always need it anymore. At best, he could blindly believe it and Kei hoped it would be that way. This could get messy if it wasn't. Of course, this hadn't been a problem since they were young and only just starting out. When Tadashi's insecurities were crippling and they weighed down on everything he did, when Kei was shit at expressing any other emotion than disdain. When his voice only had one tone, when Tadashi desperately needed proof other than Kei’s voice that Kei thought he was beautiful and that he was good. Now, they are older. They understand each other better. They trust each other.

Sometimes not using the mask can be bad as well. Sometimes being able to see can keep Tadashi grounded, keep his attention on his surroundings, keep him aware. Too aware. It could keep him from sinking into his space, which would definitely be bad. So they took the small risk and used the mask.

And oh my, did that risk pay off. When it paid in Kei being able to see this, to be able to play his game with Tadashi, to be able to be the reason Tadashi is like this, he knew it was the correct decision.

Tadashi’s cheeks were flushed to a delicious pink, his breath coming out in soft little pants. His mouth wasn’t quite closed, his lips revealing the deliciously wet cavern. He wasn't gagged, no, that hardly ever happened anymore. It was only for the aesthetic of it when it did happen, as Tadashi normally didn't make much noise anyway. The only words he needed to know were “yes”, “no”, and “sir.” Kei loved his treasure’s soft noises too much to muffle them if Tadashi hadn't been the one to ask for the gag. His back was gracefully arched, slightly, showing off the curve of his ass. Kei’s mouth watered.

“Tadashi. “ he called to him, softly, so he wouldn't startle him too much. Tadashi’s fingers twitched and his head tilted, acknowledging him, showing him he was listening. Talking could be hard when he was deep enough, Kei knew. He probably wasn't that deep yet, but it took a lot of effort Tadashi was probably not willing to put forth. “Are you comfortable?” He asked, firmer this time, knowing it was okay to talk with his normal tone.

“Yes, sir. “ he replied, soft and short, a smile twitching on the corners of his lips. Kei felt a smirk play on his own.

“You look ethereal, kitten.“ Kei spoke. Tadashi’s cheeks got redder at the pet name and Kei had to resist his own blush. It was bold, and he had to be bold. “So good for me. Always so good. Always so obedient. “

They always started these games on praise. They always ended these games on praise. It was a part of the game that they couldn't go without. The only times they go without the praise as foreplay was when Tadashi let Kei humiliate him, insult him, and hurt him. Of course, the praise returns after it with full force, during aftercare. Tadashi cries, a lot, but after he was completely out of his space, he assures Kei that he enjoyed it and would like to do it again.

Kei tugged on the leash that he had clipped to the collar, chuckling when Tadashi flinched at the sudden pull. Kei didn't miss how Tadashi’s breathing sped up and how his cock twitched. Kei gulped and took a deep breath.

“Come here, Tadashi” he commanded, tugging on the leash again. His face heated when he saw Tadashi eagerly crawl forward on his knees, his arms kind of just sliding with how closely they were cuffed together. Tadashi didn't mind the difficulty, if anything, he liked it more. Kei knew this. Kei knew exactly what Tadashi needed and knew how and when to give it to him. It was something he prided himself on.

He spread his legs, allowing room for Tadashi to be sat in between him once he reached there. He looked down at his pet, proud to be able to call him his. Tadashi made a soft whining noise, something impatient and curious about what Kei had planned. Kei reached down and threaded his fingers through Tadashi’s soft, dark hair, petting him gently. Tadashi made a soft humming noise and smiled, relaxing, any tension from his body draining.

“Good boy, Tadashi. “ Kei whispered. “Perfect. “ he cupped his face and leaned down to kiss him. It was a bit uncomfortable, but it worked. At first, the kiss was gentle, innocent. It was nothing more than their lips pressing together firmly, but then Kei was tilting his head and their lips slotted together while they lazily kissed. Kei licked Tadashi’s lips and he opened his mouth for them, automatically intensifying the kiss several degrees. Their tongues slid together, tasting each other’s mouths and tangling together. The kiss wasn't rough, it was hungry, there were no teeth clacking and there was no lip biting. They had all the time in the world to lazily make out and kiss.

Kei did the majority of the work in this area, but he didn't mind. He didn't know if Tadashi could even do a lot of the work now. Tadashi loved kisses, and it wasn't different during their game. He loved contact of any kind, any affection.

Tadashi tilted his head, making the kiss as deep as possible as both men got progressively hungrier. It still wasn't rough, though their tongues were definitely quicker and more desperate. Kei stroked Tadashi's cheek with a thumb and Tadashi moaned into his mouth, Kei responding with a groan. It was music to Kei’s ears, better than any band he had ever listened to or heard of. It was perfect and Kei thought that he could hear it everyday and he'd still want to hear it more. Luckily, Tadashi was giving, and he let out more soft noises, driving Kei crazy and making him aware of a wet patch in his jeans.

Wet noises filled the room, wet noises and sounds of tongues and lips and spit and moans broke the silence. Kei pulled off with a wet popping noise to gaze at the work of art sat between his legs. Tadashi looked wrecked. He was panting, close to gasping for air, his cheeks were flushed more than before, and he was obviously hard. If Kei could paint, he would only ever paint this. He would only paint Tadashi. He would only paint Tadashi like this. He would make millions of dollars and he would buy a big house to paint Tadashi in.

“Beautiful, baby” he whispered, panting himself. Tadashi gasped softly and whimpered. “You're so pretty like this. Would you like a reward for your obedience?” Kei asked, smirking. Tadashi shivered and let out a moan.

“Y-yes, sir. “ tadashi murmured.

“Good boy. “ Kei said proudly.

Tadashi waited. After a second, realizing Kei wasn't going to go anything, he tilted his head. Kei smirked and chuckled.

“Come on, baby, you know how to suck master’s cock. You can do it. “ he told him.

Tadashi blushed even more, his breath catching in his throat.

“Yes, sir. Sorry, sir. “ Tadashi hurried and moved his cuffed hands up Kei’s legs, feeling his way to get what he wanted. Kei groaned softly, biting his lips as Tadashi palmed him through his jeans. Tadashi smiled when the noise reached his ears. He used his long, skillful fingers to unbutton them, then to grab the slider of his fly. The sound of the teeth being separated was almost deafening in the otherwise silent room. Kei took Tadashi’s hands and pushed them away, before shimmying out of the denim.

Tadashi made a soft noise, almost a sigh. Kei pushed his glasses up, determined to stay collected. Tadashi shifted closer to Kei and Kei felt a shiver down his spine at the feeling of Tadashi breaths through the fabric of his boxers. He mouthed at his cock through the material and Kei groaned, deep in his throat. Tadashi liked to have his fun, and Kei wasn't going to deny him that.

Tadashi pressed open mouthed kisses onto his dick, tongue peeking out to barely drag across the cotton. It still felt like fire was running through Kei’s veins. Kei shuddered and his left hand found its way to Tadashi’s hair. He was gentle, of course he was, he was careful to not pull or tug. His right hand was gripping the arms of the chair he was sitting in, his knuckles white with strain. He pet Tadashi’s head gently, chuckling breathily.

“Good boy. “

Tadashi’s cheeks reddened and his breath hitched. He made another soft noise, this one closer to a whimper, and stuck his tongue out, finally, running it up and down his clothed shaft. Kei moaned softly.

“S-so good” he whispered, running his fingers through Tadashi’s hair. Tadashi pulled away enough to look up at him, even though he couldn't see him. Kei found it hard to catch his breath.

“Please, sir. Want it. “ he whimpered softly, his hands clenched into fists on his thighs obediently.

Kei gulped and raised his brows. “Want what, Tadashi? Be a good boy and answer my questions. “

Tadashi bit his lip, fingernails digging into his palms as he tried to find the words. “Your cock, sir. Want it so bad. Please. Let me. “ he pleaded, almost desperate.

Kei smirked breathlessly. “Of course. You've been good, you get your treat. “ he pushed his boxers, now soaked with spit and precum down below his knees where his jeans were. He gasped at the feeling of cool air against his hot flesh. “Now suck it, pet. “ he said, hoping that that came off as hot.

Tadashi leaned forward, nuzzling the inside of his thighs, trying to find his reward. When he did, he opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, licking a line straight from base to tip in order to find where he was. Kei found it hard to stop himself from gripping his hair, but instead just continued petting and stroking the dark strands, a bit sweaty, but still soft. He bit his lip, groaning. Tadashi made a small humming noise and pressed a feather light kiss to the tip of his cock. Kei flinched, his breath catching in his threat.

Tadashi lapped at the slit, swiping any pre into his mouth and away. He licked at all the spots that he knew drove Kei crazy. He pressed small, light licks to the hot skin, almost cat like. Kei gasped and fought to keep his hips still. TadashI made his cock nice and wet, licking trails and lines and patterns that made the blond light headed. Finally, after what felt like ages of teasing, Tadashi pressed hot, wet kisses up to the tip, finally taking the head into his mouth.

Tadashi had always been amazing at giving head, even his first time trying. Kei had been shocked. But now Tadashi knew what Kei liked, knew how to make him come in minutes. Now, that's not necessarily what he liked to do, but Kei loved the teasing. It just made it so that he had more time with Tadashi’s skilled, beautiful tongue.

Kei moaned a bit louder than he would've liked, but any thoughts of remaining collected and calm were out the window now that he was painfully hard and being taken in by the warm, wet heat of Tadashi’s mouth. Tadashi swirled his tongue around the head and Kei saw stars behind his eyelids. Tadashi pushed further, taking in his length inch by inch. Kei felt his head hit the back of Tadashi's throat and groaned. Tadashi could easily take the whole thing now, they had knocked that out over a summer in high school. They could basically do any amount of deep throating and mouth fucking they wanted to and Tadashi was fine.

Tadashi breathed through his mouth and relaxed his throat, allowing himself to take Kei to the root. Once his nose was pressed against Kei’s stomach, he swallowed. Kei cursed under his breath as Tadashi hollowed his cheeks and sucked, his tongue touching everything it could. He paused for a second there and Kei’s hand found its way to Tadashi’s cheek.

“My cute little cockslut. You love having master’s cock down your throat, don't you, baby?” Kei choked out, watching tears start to soak the sleeping mask and his cheeks flush. “G-good boy. Amazing. A-hnng-mazing.”

If Tadashi could, he'd be smirking. He'd be proud. He'd be proud to say that he was the one to make Kei like this, even in subspace he was happy to give his master pleasure. Kei pushed Tadashi’s bangs off of his forehead and panted, moaning when Tadashi hummed around his cock.

Tadashi bobbed his head, periodically switching between suckling at the head or gagging himself on the length. It wasn't long after that that Kei came, hard, and in Tadashi’s mouth. Tadashi flinched, deep enough that it startled him. A drop of cum leaked out of his mouth before he had a chance to swallow it all.

Kei pulled out, wincing at the oversensitivity. He gasped and caught his breath leaning back against the chair and closing his eyes. He felt Tadashi rest his head against his leg. He reached his hand down to continue playing with Tadashi’s hair and smiled softly when Tadashi pushed his head into his hand.

“Good boy. “

After a few minutes, Kei sat back up and pushed his glasses farther up on his face. He looked down at Tadashi, who was still obediently in front of him, hands clenched on his thighs and panting. Not to mention cum on his mouth. Kei licked his thumb and rubbed his cheek and chin, getting all of the white liquid off of his boyfriend. “Good. You did amazing. I'm so lucky. “ he murmured and grabbed the water bottle from the side table. “Drink. “ he commanded and tipped the bottle to Tadashi’s lips. Tadashi easily downed half of the bottle at once. Kei twisted the cap back into it and set it back down. “So obedient. So beautiful. “

Tadashi made a soft humming noise, laying back down on Kei’s thigh. “So cute. “ he whispered and grabbed the bottle of lube, then leaned forward. “Turn around. “ he told him. Tadashi whined and slowly did as he was told. Kei smiled and rubbed his back gently. “Good job. “

Tadashi whined and arched, pushing his ass slightly higher. Kei chuckled softly. “Getting desperate, are we?” He said, noting how Tadashi was now painfully hard and trembling.

Tadashi made another whining noise when Kei squeezed his cheeks gently. Kei smiled. “Spread your legs wider. “ he said, watching Tadashi hurry to do so, giving Kei a better view. Kei gripped the flesh and spread it, staring at Tadashi’s hole. Tadashi shivered and tensed. Kei noticed and smiled.

“Relax.” He said firmly and let go before squeezing some of the clear goo onto his fingers. He smirked and sunk to the ground, on his knees behind Tadashi. He wrapped an arm around his hips, stabilizing him. He slowly, gently, pushed his index finger into Tadashi’s hole. Luckily, they had done this so much that it wasn't that hard anymore. Kei waited for Tadashi to get used to it. Tadashi whined at him after a little bit, and he took that as a yes.

He thrust the finger in and out at an even pace, making Tadashi squirm at the uncomfortable feeling. Kei pulled it out to where only the tip was in before pushing in with his middle finger as well. He thrusted them, searching for Tadashi’s prostate. He scissored them before pulling the two out and adding three. Tadashi squeaked a bit, but was fine. Kei smiled and thrusted in and out, in and out until Tadashi flinched and cried out. Kei smirked. There it was.

Kei attacked the spot relentlessly, listening to Tadashi whimper and moan, begging Kei to let him cum.

“P-please, sir! Ah~!” He pleaded. Kei knew that he didn't have to. He could have not said anything and Kei would have known what he needed. Kei will always give Tadashi what he needs. Kei smirked.

“Not yet, Tadashi. Let me have my fun. “

Tadashi let out a sob and shivered, wailing softly and arching his back. Kei chuckled and trailed a finger up Tadashi’s cock, from base to tip. Tadashi babbled nonsense and moaned loudly as Kei attacked his prostate and teased his length. Kei couldn't help it. Tadashi’s reactions were amazing. Tadashi was panting and gasping, hips jerking, not sure to fuck himself on Kei’s fingers or thrust into his hand. Kei was amused.

Kei rubbed his thumb over the tip and watched Tadashi shudder and whimper, drooling and tears dripping down his face. Very deep. Kei smiled. “So pretty for me. “ he murmured and wrapped his hand around Tadashi’s painfully hard length, jerking him hard and fast while he continued his assault on his ass. It wasn't long at all until Tadashi came with a shout, arms collapsing underneath him.

“Good boy, Tadashi. You did so well for me, kitten. “ he told him, gathering the barely conscious man into his arms, holding him close to his chest. He was still shaking and panting. He would definitely need a bath. Kei removed the sleeping mask and uncuffed him, rubbing the red skin and pressing a kiss to the inside of each wrist. “Perfect. “

Tadashi’s eyes were open, but very, very foggy. He blinked up at Kei and made an odd noise, Kei smiled gently. “I love you. “ he said and grabbed the water bottle, making Tadashi drink the rest of it. Tadashi snuggled closer to him and took deep breaths, slowly calming down. Kei grunted and stood up, carrying him into the bathroom and setting him down gently.

“I'm going to run you a bath, okay, Tadashi?” Kei asked. Questions would help Tadashi come back from headspace. Tadashi blinked up at him. “Okay, sir” he said softly.

Once the tub was filled with lukewarm water, Kei helped Tadashi into it. Tadashi made a humming noise and splashed a bit while Kei sat on the floor next to it, watching him carefully. “How's the water, Tadashi?” Tadashi looked over at him, blinking. His eyes were less foggy now.

“It's good. Thank you, Kei. “ he said and smiled sleepily. Kei smiled back and ran a hand through the brunet’s hair.

“No problem,” he said and went to clean up their mess and get some pajamas. He put an orange, already sliced and peeled, on the bedside table, along with water. He hurried to get ready for bed so he could go help Tadashi. He enjoyed taking care of his sub, especially after play and after he was deep into his space. He was always so soft, quiet, and sleepy afterwards. It was adorable.

Tadashi was right where he left him, relaxing in the bathtub. Kei took a second to stand in the doorway and admire him. Tadashi met his gaze and smiled bashfully before looking away. Kei drained the tub and helped the shorter male out of it, then wrapped a towel around him and led him to the bed. He got him dressed, gently, slowly, not making any sudden movements. He fitted a loose fitting sweatshirt over his head and Tadashi snuggled into it, yawning. Kei blushed, watching him.

Kei grabbed the towel and put it over Tadashi’s head, rubbing gently to get at least some of the water out of his hair before they laid down to sleep. He threw the towel onto the floor and laid Tadashi down, Tadashi not protesting much. He did make grabby hands at Kei though. He chuckled and grabbed the plate of orange slices before settling next to Tadashi.

“Open up. “ he told him. Tadashi obeyed without protest and Kei dropped an orange slice into his mouth. He chewed it and swallowed it happily, smiling and opening his mouth again. Kei gave him another, then ate one for himself. This continued for a few minutes until it was gone, then Kei set the empty plate on the bedside table. He grabbed the water bottle and took a large gulp of it before tipping it to Tadashi’s lips, who happily sipped from it.

“Now cuddles!” Tadashi demanded. Kei chuckled.

“Okay.” He said and scooted closer to him, pulling him close. Tadashi covered them with the blankets and snuggled into his chest, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Thank you, Kei,” Tadashi whispered, sleepiness slurring the words.

Kei kissed his forehead. “Anything for you. “

And while Tadashi slowly drifted to sleep, Kei couldn't help but think he had never been more beautiful than how he was now.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! I hope you enjoyed! This is my first time writing smut so I'd appreciate it if you commented and left a kudos. I'm still knew to this whole fanfiction writing thing, so bear with me. hmu at gayyachi on Instagram ! <3


End file.
